Nymphomania Shepard
by N7Dovah
Summary: Commander Shepard is a hero. No one pays a hero. Except the woman. They pay him generously. Follow the hilarous John Shepard through his trilogy as he bangs all the hotties of the verse. Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT AND MORE SMUT! DID I MENTION SMUT! On hiatus.
1. Ashley Williams Meets Her Hero

**This is going to be a continuous lemon story of Commander John FUCKING Shepard on his adventure to fuck all the hotties of the galaxy! Human, Asari,** **Quarian, AI, Turian. Bah! It'll be great. Even a little selfcest, you catch my meaning. No dude on dude though! This will just jump from story to story, not much actual story, just the ones leading up to the lemons. Make suggestions for characters, and leave** **general** **reviews! Enjoy!**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

We rounded a corner in time to see a woman with a stellar body (Ha) fall and shoot some of the drones that killed Jenkins, then run behind a large boulder. A pair of Geth, I assume, force a live man down on a spike, and activate it, sending the poor bastard up with the huge spike protruding through it's sternum. Charging forward with a cry, I get in close range with my shot gun and blast the bastards right in their lightbulb heads.

Alenko and I ran towards a woman in white and pink armor after taking care of a pair Geth. Through her visor helm, she has tan skin and light brown eyes. As we get closer, I notice something interesting: Her half-lidded eyes, blushing, and biting the corner of her lip, her hands keep fidgeting on her gun, and her thighs rub together subtly. "C-Comm-mmander Shep-pard?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"G-Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212."

"Alenko. Go up ahead and see about getting that man of that spike and stand guard while I talk to Williams."

"Aye Aye, Commander." I watch as he jogs over to the spike and inspects the base. As soon as he's out of sight, I jump Williams, careful not to bash my face into her visor. Pressing my lips against hers, immediately launching an attack on her tongue with mine, hands working to undo the straps of her chestplate. When it falls away, I pull back in my kiss, bringing her lower lip back slightly between my teeth. Causing her to moan. I look down at her body, seeing her perky C-cup breast, and tight, shaven nether lips, already wet. Undoing my crotch piece, my full erection springs free.

"Holy shit!" Her eyes bug at the sight of my cock.

"Ten inches." I say smugly.

"Cock-y, eh? Not many would measure." I chuckle at the bad joke.

"When you're me, and have this," I nod down. "You're allowed. Turn around and put your hands on the rocks." I found it hot how she was still in her gauntlets up to her shoulders, boot up to the bottom of her ass, and her helmet. Only my dick is exposed.

She does as I said and looks over her shoulder at me. I grip her bare, tan hips, pressing my tip against her entrance. In one swift movement, I slam into womanhood. She bites into her lower lip to hold in her scream, as I start moving inside of her. "So thick..." She moans in a low voice.

"So tight..." I lean forward, pressing my cold armor onto her back, sending a shiver down her spine. My new position allows me to go slightly deeper, now filling every last spot, piercing her womb with each thrust. I bring my hands up to her breast, roughly groping them, using the cold metal of my N7 Onyx armor index fingers to circle and pull her erect nipples, her moans coming out lower and louder.

I pull out to the tip, before ramming in all the way into her womb with full force. A small stream of blood rolls down the middle of her lips, down her chin from biting so hard not to scream. I run my tongue up her chin, and directly insert my tongue into her mouth, capturing her lips, she immediately screams, allowing me swallow them up and keep her muffled.

I continue to slam into her tight pussy, marveling at how tight her cunt is, especially for a woman with a body like hers. It was gripping my throbbing member so tightly, if not for her wetness, I wouldn't be able to move. I stand back up, grabbing her hips again, thrusting in harder and faster, becoming erratic.

"Commander?" Alenko comes on over the comm. "You guys done talking yet?"

"Almost done, talking about how the Geth," I look at Ashley asking with my eyes.

"Came out of nowhere and destroyed her squad." She whispers, not fazed, being lost to lust.

"Came out of nowhere and decimate her team. Give us a few more minutes."

"Aye aye, Commander."

I feel myself drawing close, and not wanting to ruin a good soldier, I pull out, only for a second, before thrusting roughly into her backdoor. I clamp my hand over her mouth and she screams into the metal. Not being one to disappoint, I bring my left hand down and start pumping two of my cold, gloved hand into her nether regions, causing her to violently shiver.

With one last final thrust from my fingers and my cock, we both explode in a great climax. Painting the inside of her ass white, and she covers my fingers in her juices. Bathing in the glory of our orgasms for a moment. When I finally pull out, I leave my semi-erect cock out for another moment and watch as she re-armors. I look at my fingers, and she watches me intently, as I slowly raise my fingers, putting them between my lips and sucking, drawing a gasp from her. When I pull my fingers away from my mouth licking my lips. "Mhmm. Tasty."

She presses her armored body against mine, gripping my limp dick, making my swallow. "Let me help you, _Commander."_ She purrs the last word, shoveling the balls and shaft in gently. But then as she straightens out, her eyes go wide.

"Williams?"

"I'm standing in a pool of orgasm juice..." She shudders.

I lean down kissing her quickly. "That's hot." She flushes deep red and keeps my stride as we walk out from behind the rock. "LT! Ready?"

"I've been ready, Commander. What took so long?" Alenko eyes narrow as we approach. "And why is Chief Williams limping?"

"I-I took a nasty fall when the drones were chasing me." She says hastily.

"And she was telling me what happened, how it happened, and telling me where the beacon was. Are you questioning me, Lieutenant?" I raise my chin in question.

"No, Commander. I was just curious is all." Looking down the path. "Geth are down there, patrolling something."

"That's where the beacon is." And with that, we charged in headlong.


	2. Councilor Tevos Was Broken

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." Councilor Tevos nodded towards me with a warm smile.

"I'm honored, Councilor."

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend and eliminate him." Councilor Valern informed.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." Councilor Tevos announced, pulling up her omni-tool as she walked away, the other councilors following her, but turning left and right, instead of straight.

"Congratulations, Commander." Captain Anderson said with a bright smile as I shook his hand.

"Yes, very good. Come Anderson, there is much to be done." Udina said, taking the Captain with him.

"What a fat prick." Ashley murmured.

"You could say that again." I said, scanning my crew. Tali, Ash, Kaidan, Garrus. But then I saw two Asari approaching, in the black armor of a commando, each with an assault rifle. I stepped forward, greeting them as politely as I could. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Keep it in your pants, Commander." Kaidan whispered.

"Commander Shepard? Councilor Tevos would like to see you in private. Follow us."

"You guys go on back to the _Normandy_ , I'll catch up whenever I can." And with that, I followed the two women, my eyes glued on their asses the whole time, that is, until about ten feet away. I looked away as not to be caught.

"Through here, Commander." One of the commandos stood outside while one walked me in and introduced my arrival. "Madam Councilor. Commander Shepard is here as instructed." Said Asari turned around, smiling warmly as usual.

"Thank you dear. You are dismissed." The Asari bowed and left. "Commander Shepard!" She turned to me, her normal warm smile and professional mask gone, replaced by a beaming smile.

"Madam Councilor. What can I do for you?"

"Please, have a seat." That was when I realized I wasn't in an office… I was in her bed chambers. Her bed had a canopy of purples and blues, all different shades of the two colors. Her bed was the largest I've ever seen, twice as big as a king sized bed. The room was dimly lit, only by candles, which was also adding to my confusion. There was nowhere to sit, so I assumed she meant the bed. I sat at the foot of the bed as she approached me. "And, please, call me Tevos." Then, to my utter shock and dismay, she sat on my left knee, both of her knees rubbing against my right knee. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and then, just when I thought I couldn't be more confused and shocked, she kissed me.

Her lips were _so_ soft, I could quickly feel myself becoming erect in my heavy armor. My initial shock passed at the feeling of her tongue sliding into my mouth and prodding my tongue. The feeling of her gentle organ rubbing against mine brought me back, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me, and lashing out with my tongue. I forced her back into her own mouth and raided it, becoming familiar with the hot cavern. I thought about turning her around, but she was still in a tight dress and she wouldn't be able to straddle to well, so I picked up and laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

The way she submitted and fully gave my power only made her hotter. A woman of such power, who could have anything, and anyone, choosing me, a grunt, and giving me full reign, made me throb painfully. Then even she got needy, and started undoing the latches to my armor. When it start to dangle, I caught it from crushing her, and stood up, working the rest of my armor until I was in only my boxers. But I set my armor up on a nearby nightstand when she was panting with her eyes closed and pressed a button on the collar, and a dim red light appeared beside the button. Then I returned to the gorgeous Asari, crawling back up her body, pressing my lips to hers.

I sank my hands behind her back that was firmly pressed to the softest bed I'd ever been on, sliding the zipper slowly down her spine, it ended at her tailbone, so I decided to indulge. Being a assman and all, I grabbed a cheek and each hand and squeezed. The pleasure that gave her forced her to break the kiss, and throw her head back in a moan.

 _How long has it been since she got laid?_ I thought to myself, if that had such an effect. I didn't care. I lowered her collar with my teeth and brought them down on her collarbone, nibbling, kissing, sucking. I knew that light blue spot would be a dark blue in a matter of minutes. Her hands were running up and down my back and chest frantically as I slipped my hands inside her dress, pressing them to her lower back briefly before sliding up to her shoulder to begin working on her sliding it down her arms. Once the dress was fully gone, she lay in a pair of plum purple lacy bra and panties. Her small B-cup breast strained in the bra, deliberately too small to make them look bigger. It worked. It took all myself control not to fuck her like a Varren in heat… Yet…

I took her small, soft hand in mine, and helped her to her feet. I changed the tempo for the moment, pressing my lips to hers, and running my tongue across her lips before slipping in and starting a slow dance with her tongue. It was the kind of kiss that I hoped would leave her breathless, and it did. "When was the last time you had sex, Tevos?" I whispered into her ear, before nibbling on the crest of her hair… cartilage… tentacle things. This made her shudder loudly back into my ear.

"Don't s-stop, Shep-pard..." I didn't, they felt good on my teeth, and tasted, surprisingly, like the rest of her skin. Like exotic fruit. "Be… Before I was a Councilor. Three or four centuries ago."

She trembled to my every touch, putty in my hands. "The first few rounds will be slow, loving, even torturous. The last few will hard, fast, and fucked silly. I treat you like couple of married virgins on their honeymoon… Then I'll fuck you like a Varren in heat." I really like the sound of the whole Varren style fucking. But I still wanted to get a look at her rump, so… "Stand right here."

"Why?" She was breathing fast and shallow, her half-lidded eyes were glazed.

I dipped my right hand below her panty line, grabbing a hand full of her butt. The skin was so soft, it made me purr. "I gotta get a look at this." I smiled as I moved behind her and sat on the edge of the bed again. I pulled her back via her thighs until she stood between my knees. Finally I got a look at her ass. It wasn't plump and bouncy like the commandos, or even Ash's, but it sure as hell was as entrancing. It was tight and perky, begging to be bit, spanked, fucked. I started at the bottom of her chest, and ran my hands slowly down her abdomen and back, until I reached her hips. I dipped my left hand into the front of her underwear and cupped her womanhood. She was _soaking_! No. That was an understatement. She was drenched, practically making a pool.

The juices pooled in my hand, I retracted my hand, drawing a whimper from my Asari lover, and she watched my hand carefully as I brought it to my mouth, tilted my head back gulped it down without hesitation. She tasted like strawberries, surprisingly enough. I heard her gasp as I swallowed. I brought my hand to my mouth licking it clean, getting all of the delicious liquid I can. I wanted more, and I'd get more later. But I still was busy.

I dipped my forefingers and middle fingers into the waistband at her hips as I talked. "I see our most _decadent_ Councilor must be quite found of strawberries." I slid down her panties, following a trail of juices down her left leg until I find a small puddle. She lifts her leg to allow my to toss away the wet undergarments.

"V-Very much." She shuddered. "They are native only to Earth, a-and you-you humans brought them to the galaxy-y. I fell in love with the unknown fruit."

"Me too. And you're my fruit, Tevos." At that she giggled huskily like a little school girl. The white-marked female was _so_ beautiful, my dick hurt in the loose boxers, still making them painfully tight also. I had to resist just ripping them off, I would have her do it later. But now, I finally lowered my gaze, leveling it with her bare ass, and, if I may, it was simply the definition ass variation. It was perfect to me.

I reached out, gently cupping a soft cheek in each hand and softly massaged her tush. She moaned gently as at the soft ministrations, she shuddered and shivered under my touch. "No ones ever paid my butt any mind. I've never even been with a man. Only other Asari when I was younger. I found out I couldn't have children and then men lost their appeal. I've been with dominant Asari women, so yeah, they broke my hymen, but I've never been fulfilled that way. Not really. But I've only ever been with Asari, much less Human males."

I lean forward until my forehead rest against her tailbone, and whispered. "I will fulfill your even need and desire. I will treat you like the queen you are." I moved my hands so I could pepper her rump with small kisses. "But then, I'll treat you like a common bar whore and fuck you so hard you have a permanent limp." And then I bit down on her right cheek, causing her knees to buckle a little bit and cry out. I grabbed at her cheeks, which was the cleanest ass I've ever seen. It even smelled good. Seeing as it was so clean, I didn't hesitate on my next action… I dragged my tongue up the valley of her ass, knocking on the backdoor with it. Her knees finally gave out and she fell backwards, my clothed erection pressed firmly between her ass. I quickly undid her bra, tossing the small thing aside, causing her to moan as I watched from her right shoulder as they bounced free, fascinated.

I cupped each of the small breasts, feeling the hard nubs rub up against my hands, forcing her to moan in my ear. As I kneed, massage, and grope her boobs, I capture her lips again, immediately delving into her mouth, and rubbing her tongue with mine. I pull back after a long while, bringing her lower lip with me, chewing on it gently, earning me another moan of appreciation. I pick her up by the hips and lay her head on her pillows, her body in the middle of the bed.

I give her another peck on the lips before chewing my way down her jaw, sucking on the underside of her chin. I kiss my way down her neck, each little touch of my lips causing her to shudder, and then start nibbling on her collarbone, leaving another hickey as before, just on the other side of her neck. After a second, I lean back, looking at my hand work with mirth as I rub my hands slowly up and down her thighs, her ankles hooked around my waist. I press my thumbs to her love bites, and she moans low and lusty. I cup under her small breast, and bring my lips down to the left breast, bringing the small, dark blue erect areola between my lips.

She moaned loudly when I bit gently on the nipple, I pulled back slightly, flicking my tongue over the small bud. I raised my right hand, pinching her nipple, tweaking it, rolling it, pulling it, and then massaged the Councilor's breast. She arched her back as bit down a little harder. I switched breast, bringing the right peak between my teeth, giving each nipple the same amount of care and attention.

I kissed each dark peak before lowering even further. Kissing my way across the underside of her of her bust, then down her flat tone abdomen. Stopping at her naval, I dipped my tongue in and sucked gently before kissing her hips. Then I was faced with my target. Her womanhood was glistening, making the sheets below her wet. Upon smelling, I found it also smelled of strawberries. I dipped my head and dragged my tongue across the slit. She shuddered violently, and wrapped her calves around the back of my head, pressing it against her nether regions. I crossed my arms over her waist to hold her down and let my tongue slide in, the feeling caused her to gasp sharply, and grip the bedsheets.

As soon as my tongue touches her insides, I taste strawberries, the delightful taste has me lapping at her walls mercilessly. I find a certain spot that makes her cry out deeply, I repeatedly at said spot, until I'm satisfied with her moans and cries and juices. I final dig a little deeper and slowly drag my tongue up against her walls, sending her over the edge. I clamp my mouth over her entrance as she climaxes, catching the orgasmic juices. When she comes back down, her grip on my head loosens and I swallow slowly, savoring the flavor.

I grab her hips again, and sit her on my lap when I sit on the edge of the side of the bed, sitting her thighs on her calves as she straddles my hips once more. She rests her forehead on the crook of my neck, breathing raggedly, her naked limp body slumps against me. I take her chin between my pointer finger and thumb, and guide her lips to mine, sharing her taste with her. The kiss was slow and sweet from her taste, our tongues dancing sensually, once more.

"Get on your knees…" I whispered huskily. She slides of my body with the grace of, well… a Councilor, as if she wasn't going down to give a Human a Blowjob. She slowly reached up to my hips, and grips the waistband of my black and red boxers, her eyes never leaving mine. She lowers them inch by inch, until by erection _finally_ springs free. She lowers my underpants quickly, her gaze now locked onto my member, eyes wide, jaw slightly agape. She reaches out tentatively, wrapping her hand around the hairless base. I groan at the feeling of what had to be the galaxy's softest hand on my crotch.

She leans in and sticks her tongue out, hesitantly, and licks from the start of my balls, all the way up to the tip, sending a shiver down my spine. She finally wraps her mouth around the tip, and swirls her tongue around it, the feeling was sensational. She had a soft, long tongue that seem to know all the sensitive spots. She started taking more of me, but slowed at about a third of the way, and completely stops about halfway. I put my hand on the back of her hand and slowly push her down until her nose presses against my pelvis and I'm in her throat.

I lay back, groaning and moaning at the tight squeeze, keeping my hand on the back of her head and listening as her nasally heavy breathing slowed as she got use to the having to breath through her nose. If she was a Human, I'd know she'd never done this, but three or four centuries of celibacy can tend to keep you tight. It takes all my restraint not to buck and thrust, sitting up and grabbing the outside two crests that make up her scalp, I slowly guide her back to the head, then back to the base.

Soon, she braces herself with her hands on my thighs and takes control, sliding back until only the tip remains in, and then pushing me into the back of her throat. She starts to pick up pace, a quick learner. Wet slapping sounds of me penetrating her plump lips and my balls smacking against her chin fills the large room, then her humming joins the mix. She hums, swirls her tongue around it, scrapes her teeth across the top. Combine all that, her tight, possibly virgin, mouth, and how cute she looked with my dick slamming into probably the most important mouth and voice in the galaxy, and it wouldn't be hard to foresee my rising climax quickly approaching.

Gripping her crests tightly as I force her to the base as I erupt, cumming deep in her throat. She moans as deep as I do, as I fill her mouth in throat with my seed. After coming down from my height, I slowly pull my still erect member from her throat, and she looks up at me with a mouth full of sperm, two white trails running down the corners of her mouth. She swallows it all in one big gulp, then smiles up at me brightly with her eyes closed and tilted head, making me need her… Now.

I grab her hips again, lifting her back to the center of the bed, and crawl up her body as she wipes the cum off her mouth. I dip two fingers into her sex, drawing a whimper from her, I pull my soaking fingers from her, and raise them to her mouth. She wraps her her lips around my fingers and sucks her own juices. It was very arousing to say the least. Grabbing her hips with both of my hands, and planting a kiss on her to find I was successful, she know tasted of strawberries, not sperm. I'm glad my risk paid off, didn't want to taste myself.

As we kiss, I line myself up with her entrance, and slowly start sliding in. I thought her throat was tight! Boy! I could barely fit, and it took everything not to cum in the tightest walls I've ever been in, even tighter than the tunnels in the underground bunker on Torfan, or the hiding gaps on Earth. I thought Ashley was tight, she's nothing compared to even this Asari's throat… But still fun and feisty.

I sat inside Tevos for a minute, adjusting to the tightness, her adjusting to the thickness, my tip kissing her womb, me wondering if I was stuck. I slowly slide back out until only the tip remains in, then slam back in, causing her to cry out. I bring my lips down on the left side of her neck, kissing, sucking, nipping, licking, just general teasing as I slide back out, repeating this, listening to her cries and moans. I keep the same speed, keeping to the promise of slow and torturous, bringing my lips to hers, sucking on her lips and dancing with her tongue.

She managed to hold out as long as I did, and when I finally got close enough, I buried myself to the hilt, and felt her walls tighten around me even more, her back arches and she screams as she climaxes, hers triggering mine. My balls clench and I release my seed into her womb. "Shepard!

"Tevos!" After a moment of heavy breathing, I catch my breathe. "You enjoy yourself, Love?"

All she did was heave for a moment, nodding. "Can… We switch it… Up a little?"

I knew what she meant. What she wanted. "Under one condition, Councilor."  
"Anything, Commander."

"That's it. Not Commander… Master..."

She looked surprised, then smiled. "Yes… Master..."

I slowly pulled out, looked down at her womanhood, to see cum rolling out in waves. With a smirk. "Get on your hands and knees" She rolls over, and then rises to her the demanded position, giving me a perfect view of my next conquest. Her ass. Getting on my knees behind her, I grabbed each cheek, spreading them apart to reveal her anus again. I line my erection up, slowly pushing forward until only the head was in. Then, I put all my strength into on thrust… And then I was stuck. Well not really, just could only move as fast as a elcor. I was once again wrong. This was her tightest hole. Pulling all the way out, a quickly thrust in and out of her pussy, coating myself in her juices, realigning, I thrust back into her backdoor, the whole time she was moaning like a bar whore.

"Oh, Master." She moaned as I leaned down, pressing my front to hers, hooking my legs around the inside of hers, fondling her left boob, and pawing her clit.

"Beg for it, slut." I commanded.

And she did. It was so hot having this woman who could have me killed with the snap of her fingers, begging me to fuck her. "Master, please Master! Please fuck my ass! Be merciless! Destroy it! Treat me like the whore I am!" Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, she was panting, and her eyes glazed over again.

"As you wished, bitch!" With that, I started rubbing her clit vigorously, roughly groping her boob, and humping her ass with all the raw force and speed I could. I'd pull halfway out and slam back in with the speed of a Slarian on steroids and drunk off vodka and expressoes. I slammed my mouth on hers, roughly invading her hot cavern. After a good minute, I brought her lower lip between my teeth, and bit down until I felt blood. I watched as dark blue blood ran down her lip and chin.

Upon receiving the wound she moaned deeply. "Again! Punish me! I've been bad! Break your whore until she can't even move!" And I did it again at the corners, causing blood to roll down three points. Reducing her to nothing more than my own personal masochist slut was very gratifying. Probably because being born Earth, a ruthless reputation, or being a renegade soldier. I leaned back, pulling out halfway, and smacked her right buttcheek. The clap resounding throughout the entire room, followed by her moans. I did it repeatedly, then to the other, twitching to the feeling of her soft ass on my hand, being slightly inside of her, and her pleasurable-pained cries. When I was finished, her ass was a dark purple.

I leaned on her again, licking up the blood before drawing more from her earlobe and sucking on it. I picked up my fast and hard pace drilling into her ever so tight ass, every time my pelvis rammed her booty, she'd whimper from them being so sore. Her whorish moans turned into the sound of a slut getting triple penetrated by two alpha Varren and a Krogan. But all the pleasure that would take came from me, Solo Shepard.

I could feel my end approaching quickly, without a warning, I bottomed out, clenched my sack, and fired ropes of cum into her ass. The violent orgasm in her ass and my clit-pawing sent her over the edge in her own climax. She fell forwards on her left cheek with her ass still in the air. Without stopping, I continued to fuck and spank her ass.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Two Hours Later**

"After every mission, I will come back here and you use you as a personal cumdump. When you're off Council business, you belong to me. Got whore?"

"Crystal… Clear… Master..." She smiled weakly. She was panting and heaving, lying in a pool of cum, our combined cum creating a circle around her knees to the middle of her back, some still draining from her ass and pussy.

I clicked the button on my collar, turning off the camera with a devious smirk. Outside the door, on my left, one of the commandos from earlier has eyes the size of dinner plates, mouth pressed into a thin white line. The other bites her lip and is rubbing her thighs together. "You might wanna go help you Councilor."

The both look in and holler in unison. "Madam Councilor!"

I head back to the _Normandy_ , like I just ate two platters of swag muffins.


	3. Liara T'soni is grateful

**In the game of Mass Effect from Mass Effect 2 to 3, Liara's breast grow like two cups size. Since that** **makes no** _ **fucking**_ **sense, I'll be going with the ME 3 breast size, because D-cup breasts baby!** **Oh and I put a contest in my other story. Then answer is in this story! You guys should do it! I think you'll like the prize!** **To win you must review on the other story,** _ **Imperfect Perfection!**_

"Everyone else! Dismissed!" I watched everyone file out of the briefing room, then left myself, not in the mood for talking with that ass Turian. I walked down to the crew deck, crossing through the Med-Bay, and into the back in the storage room of the lab. Sitting at a private terminal in the dark room is the Asari, Liara T'soni, working on some Prothean research. "Liara?"

"Shepard!" The beautiful blue woman turns around and jumps up, and I can't help but notice her large, D-cup breast bounce as she hops up. "I am glad you came by, I wanted to talk!"

"What about?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving me back on Theros."

"You already did…?"

"I mean _properly..._ " She took a step forward until her chest presses against mine. Then, she leaned up, pressing her lips to mine, her soft lips are simply mind-numbing. The kiss was slow. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, pressing a little closer. Our lips were a wet mesh of skin. My lips moved slowly against hers, then I snaked my tongue into her mouth, picking up a dance with her tongue. We danced sensually between our mouth, it was long, romantic, and deep. We broke for air, our eyes connecting, she put her hands on my chest and gave me a gentle push, so I fell back on her cot. The beautiful blue alien slowly crawled up to, before pressing her lips to mine again, this time a little more heatedly. Her tongue slammed in, challenging mine, which I immediately accepted.

The battle was quickly over, as I dominated her mouth, she started grinding her hips against my erection, dragging a moan out of me. I brought my hands up to the front of her lab coat and pulled the outer layer to the right, the inner to the left and her D-cup boobs fell out. I broke the kiss, gripping the right in my hand, kneading, groping, massaging it, and I brought the left dark blue peak to my lips. I close my teeth around it, and the simple touch causes her to moan lowly. I chew on her nipple gently, flicking it with my tongue and pulling it back.

I feel her hand slide down my abdomen, pelvis, and grip my erection, currently harbored in my tight Alliance uniform, causing it to press up towards my hips. I felt her hand slip past my waistband, letting my completely erect cock to lay against my clothed abs. She runs her hand from the bottom of my hefty balls, all the way up to the tip, gripping the head in her nimble fingers. "By the Goddess..." She whispered, causing me to me to chuckle onto her, now, left nipple, sending a shiver down her spine. She pulled back, then started sliding down me, until she lay on her knees with her ass up between my legs. She yanks off my boots and works on my belt as I tug my shirt over my head.

I look down as she pulls my pants off, and her eyes widen at the sight of my dick. She moves until she's a hair away, the drags her tongue from the base to the tip again, sending a shudder up my spine. She cups one of my testicles, and brings her lips around it, then takes the other one into her mouth. She sucks gently and spins her tongue around. Her right hand comes up and wraps around the base of my meatstick, and starts sliding it up and down slowly. Quickly gaining power in her pumps, with each pump, her sucking gets a little harder. The only sound in the room is a dry fapping noise, a loud, lewd sucking, and my ragged breathing. Soon, I feel myself twitch in her hand, and she must've felt it too, because she pulls back with a wet _pop_ , and leans forward. With a few more hard pumps, I thrust upwards with a low groan and release my load.

I spray straight into the air and watch as Liara tilts her head back, mouth open, and waits for the sperm to come back down. Some lands in her mouth, some lands on her face, her crests, and her chest. She looks down at me, covered in cum and opens her mouth length wise, and sticks her tongue out. It was the dirtiest, sexiest sight I'd ever seen, an average man would have came again, but I am no average man. She brought her tongue back in, swallowed, and went about cleaning her self up, licking her fingers bare. "Liara T'soni! I didn't know you were so naughty..."

"I'm usually not." She said huskily. "But you saved my life, and I thought there was only one way to repay you." She straddled my hips while pulling off her skin tight pants, revealing her tight, glistening nether lips. She positioned herself with her womanhood pressing against my tip, then leaned down and whispered into my ear. "My giving you my first." She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and slammed her hips down, I felt myself tear her hymen and pierce her womb and one hard thrust from her. She screamed into the crook of my neck as I stroked her tailbone, trying to soothe.

"The feeling will go away..." I whispered quietly, having to restrain from grabbing her ass in both hands and lifting to the tip and slamming her down.

"So… Big… Hurts… Ripping apart…" She whimpered.

I chuckled into her neck. "It'll settle." _It always does…_

"Don't… Thinks… So..." She shakily sat up, and I almost agreed. There was a fair amount of blood from her hymen, and her engorged lips were spread to the limits, exposing her clitoris. I reached down with my right hand, pressing my thumb against her clit and grounding it in. She whimpers and then moans. "Okay… Ready…" I place my hands on her hips and help her on her shaky rise, then when she hesitates too long, I slam her down. She screams, high and loud. And I know everyone on the Crew Deck had to hear it, including Doctor Chakwas and Kaidan. This is repeated, with whimpers and small cries, multiple times. After about five or six times, then she takes the lead, slowly rising and falling, the feeling starts to gain more than bits and dust of pleasure. She starts to get more confident, rising and falling faster. Soon she is slamming up and down, crying out loudly, hands on my abs and tongue dangling from her mouth.

Her tight walls massaged my walls as I met her thrusts. She clamped down on my member, her bouncing stopped as she arched her back in another scream, and climaxed. I wasn't done yet, I kept thrusting, pumping into her orgasming womb relentlessly. I couldn't actually pull out, so it was more of a bucking against her hips, my pelvis was covered in her juices. She fell forward, limply against my chest, I gripped her ass and started nibbling on her neck. That brought her back real quick. She moaned as I groped, bit, and fucked her.

"Shepard!" She screamed again into my neck, arms around my neck, climaxing. Hers finally triggering mine as I bucked upwards, releasing my seed into her womb. She went rigid, eyes wide as I painted her walls white. Then it dawned on me, too, that we could be in trouble. I slowly pulled out and swiftly moved from underneath her, so the mixed juices soaked the cot. Her ass was in the air, her head pressed to the pillow, and I just couldn't help myself. I got on my knees behind her, grabbing handful of her, much more than Tevos', plumper ass, spreading them apart. With one quick thrust, I hilted myself deep in her anus. She screamed, a scream that must of ripped her throat out. Until she fell silent, mouth agape and tears running down her face, her head looking up at the ceiling, eyes wide and frozen again.

"Commander?" Kaidan knocked on the door urgently.

"Shepard is everything alright in there?" Karin hollered.

"Yeah! Everything is fine!… Fuck off!"

With that I started slowly thrusting in and out. "Sh-Shepard…? We could be i-in trouble and all-all you can do is wreck my ass?" Liara stuttered as my past built.

"Hey! It's too late now. All we can do is hope. No reason to waste a good chance like this!"

I started thrusting hard and fast into her ass, she wouldn't relax, couldn't relax. "I. Hate. This." She said in between thrusts. "This is the last t-t-t-time we'll do this, Sh-Shepard..."

"So there'll be a next time?" I leaned forward to pepper her back blades, space in between, spine, and tailbone.

Her cheeks turned purple with a blush on her angry face. Which was kinda cute. Pouty eyes and mouth, scrunched up nose. "Maybe..." I let out a guttural groan as I gave one last hard thrust and released my load into her ass. She went rigid again as I rode out a thirty-second blissful orgasm. I pulled out, and started dressing, stuffing my still rock hard erection into my pants, and tucking it into the waistband and buckling it down tight. I finished dressing as she started to loosen up, with cum spilling from her ass and dripping from her pussy. I could tell if I tried to continue with her, she'd be in a wheel chair for about 894 years.

"Wh-What about that?" She motioned to the barely visible erection.

"I'll worry about that." A certain soldier girl popped into mind. "You worry about walking straight and figuring this situation out."

"I'll probably just lay like this until my butt stops burning." She glared up at me as I cockily walked out of the storage room. The doctor looked at me and bit her lip, Kaidan looked at me with surprise, and the rest of the support staff, looked at me like a god. Men and women alike. All I could think was…

 _Anal for Asari is very painful, be gentler, but don't stop. All Asari, or should I say… Ass-ari? Ha! Anyway all Asari ass is great._


	4. Matriarch Benezia is saved

**Don't forget to review and enjoy!**

This fight was grueling. We had destroyed all of Matriarch Benezia's commandos and Geth, but they had incapacitated Liara. I should have known bringing only one crew member, even if the mission does contain their mother, would have been trouble. Now I was going one-on-one with a powerful, and sexy, Asari. I made the mistake to pop completely out of cover, and she hit me with a stasis.

She walked towards me slowly, swaying her hips, and chuckling coldly. But she took too long, and the stasis field wore off when she was about four feet away. I charged forward, spear-tackling her. The impact from my shoulder and her slamming into the ground brought quite the… unexpected turn of events…

As soon as she bounced off the ground, the small strip of clothe holding her more than ample breast, or should I say nipples? Because that was _all_ they covered, her nipples. The impact caused the dress to slide down, exposing her nipples to the freezing air of Noveria, instantly becoming erect. She gasps as I pin her wrists above her head with my right hand and bring my left hand down as I straddle her hips. I roughly grab her breast in my hand, groping, kneading, and palming her erect, dark blue peak.

"No!" She squirmed underneath my touch. "Get your filthy hands off me, human!" I leaned down, continuing to hold her arms and grope her breast, and brought her right nipple between my lips. I bite down on the erect areola, tugging on it, pulling back to it's limits. She cries out as I repeat this, alternating between breasts. I lower my hand down between her legs, cupping her womanhood through her dress, and she makes a makes a muffled noise in her throat, like a moan being suppressed, causing me to grin like a retard against her skin.

"Your daughter didn't say no." That drew a look of complete surprise on her face and she stop struggling out of shock as I reach down with my left hand, stretching my arm-span to it's limit. Holding her arms while gripping the bottom of her dress and scrunching it up around her waist, exposing her unclothed pussy, showing she was going "commando". Ha! I press my middle finger between her neither lips, stroke my her up and down, keeping her womanhood cupped in my hand. She moans deeply before she can stop it.

I dip my head between her breast, dragging my tongue between valley of her breast, tasting her skin. It was sweet, like an exotic fruit, probably something from Thessia. I press my face completely between her boobs, then I… motorboated… The sound resounded throughout the lab, and it must of tickled because she started to giggle. Not laugh or chuckle. _Giggle._ A matriarch for the Reapers. Giggling. Now I can't lie, it was kind of cute.

When I ran out of air, I pulled up from her pillowy breast, and raised up until I was at eye-level, meeting her gaze. It was filled with lust. But also hatred. Two flames battling for dominance. I smashed my lips against hers, and she didn't move for a minute as my tongue explored her mouth. But then, I guess lust won, as she returned the kiss, lashing back out at my tongue. I release her right arm from my gasp to see what she does, and she flings it around my neck, pulling my closer. I release her other arm and it starts to undo the clasps of my heavy armor, then her other hand does the same, her hands slide down to my chest to catch the plate. We work feverishly together until I'm completely naked. She runs her hands up and down my chest while I strip her. As I pull off her helmet, she grips my erection with one of her soft hands.

I toss the head piece onto the heap of her clothes and my armor. I grab her soft, D-cup breast in my hands, which were slightly bigger than her daughter's. I straddled her ribs, laying my cock in between her breast, then mashing them back together. I started thrusting between her supple assets, each time I bucked my hips, my head would slam against her lips. She grabbed her own breast, taking the spot where I had been gripping them, and pressed them together, and she leaned forward, taking the tip into her mouth. She bobbed

her head up and down, in time with my thrusts.

I positioned my hands on either side of her head, to allow me to thrust a little faster and harder as I felt myself drawing closer to my climax. Giving one more good thrust between her plush breast, tip in her mouth, I released my seed into her mouth. She held onto as much as possible, but some ran down the sides of her mouth as she swallowed the rest. I gripped her thighs as I lowered myself down.

"You're going to fuck me, and then I'm going to kill you in the name of Sovereign." She growled, meeting my eyes as I hefted her legs over my shoulders.

"Real tough words coming from someone with cum running down the sides of her mouth." I press my tip to her entrance, and slowly slid in while my face was inches away from hers, as we glared at each other. I buried myself to the hilt, feeling my head kiss her womb, then I started thrusting. Not soft thrust like you would give someone accustoming to size, no, I was thrusting with all my might. She broke the glare as she threw her head back, eyes rolling into the back of her head, and she let out a deep, loud moan.

I felt my balls smack against her ass with each hard thrust, eliciting more and more moans from the sexy matriarch. I kept my hands on her hips, her thighs pressed against my pecks, hands pressed flat against my chest as I continued to slam into her, piercing her womb each time. She was tight, no as tight as Tevos, or even Liara, but tight none the less. She gripped my cock, trying to hold on and adjust with each thrust, and I could feel both of us drawing near. With a few more hard thrusts, she climaxed. And her climaxed set off mine.

I hilted myself and emptied my balls into her womb. As both of our peaks hit us, she went ridged, her back arched, her mouth gaped slightly, and her eyes went as wide as saucers. She stayed like that as we rode out our orgasms, then when they ended, she started to loosen, one of the fires in her eyes extinguishing. "Where am I? Who are you? Are we having sex?" She asked rubbing her head forehead.

"Uh… Matriarch Benezia?"

"Yes?" She said innocently.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember entering Saren's flagship to try and steer him away from his course of evil and destruction."

"That was months ago. You're on Noveria now."

"What am I doing here?"

"You were indoctrinated, he sent you here to do his bidding."

"Oh… Then why are we having sex?"

"I'm Commander Shepard. First Human Spectre. I was sent to take down Saren, and this was one of my missions. Then we were fighting and things kinda… escalated..."

"And why aren't indoctrinated anymore?"

"I don't have a logical reason, so I'm gonna go with: My dick's magical."

"Then I guess I have to thank as my savior." She smiled warmly as she cupped my face and brought it down for a kiss. This one was softer, kinder, and loving, and it was shorter and had no tongue in it, but it got the point across all the same. When it ended, she took her legs from my shoulders, and moved so my semi-erect member fell out, then she shifted and moved to lay on her stomach. Her breast mashed against the cold metal, and her arms reached back, grabbing her plump ass in both hands and spread it apart, revealing her back door. Excitedly, I pressed my back against hers, leaning over her left shoulder, looking at her. She had a warm, happy, almost motherly smile on her face as I pressed against her anus. Now, I'm not some incest freak. I've never thought about fucking Momma Hannah Shepard, but the way she looked at me like I was her son, made me throb for her. I pushed into her ass in one quick thrust, burying myself all the way to the base. "Come here, baby boy." She cooed as she pulled my in for another slow kiss.

I started slow at first, then quickly started gaining speed, feeling my hips bounce off her ass. Her tongue slid into my mouth and started stroking my gently as I destroyed her ass. I moaned into the kiss at feeling satisfied at my crotch, and feeling loved and adored at the mouth. "Oh God..." I moaned lowly.

"Go ahead. Cum in momma's ass. Do it and I'll treat you like one of my own." She didn't have to tell me twice as I went feral on the beautiful blue woman beneath me. Soon, I felt it right there, and with one more thrust of finality, I sprayed my seed into her ass, and she moaned a low, sultry moan.

We lay there in silence, panting for a long moment. "That… Was… Hot…" I say at last.

"Yes, indeed it was." She said with a smile before giving me another loving but quick kiss.

"We should probably get dressed then get Liara up."

"And deal with that." She said nodding towards the giant bug in the glass tank.

"I guess." We both groan as I pull out, me from losing a snug holder and her from the loss of fulfillment.

"Did… Did… Did you just…? With my mom?" I hear a soft, scared voice from behind. Liara.

"Ah, shit."

"Oh, Goddess… Liara…"


End file.
